


Nervous Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David meets a new camp counselor and keeps finding himself getting butterflies whenever they talk.





	Nervous Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has the reader as a male just as an FYI. Hope you enjoy!

It was another bright and wonderful day at Camp Campbell! The birds were chirping and the sun shone brightly. I sat up in bed, reaching my arms upwards and yawning. I swung my legs off the side of the bed, soon getting changed into my work clothes. I stepped outside seeing Gwen step out of her cabin looking quite tired. I shouted over to her.

“Good morning Gwen! Did you sleep well?”

“Uh yeah sure, listen David I gotta tell you something.”

“Sure! What’s on your mind?”

I walked over to Gwen, wondering what she wanted to say.

“Well with current….issues. With the camp, I took it upon myself to hire a new counselor.”

“Oh what a wonderful idea! When will we meet them?”

“Well, you’re going to meet them. His name is [Y/N] and I told them to meet you at the diner in town soon. So you better get going.”

“Oh well, are you going to be okay taking care of the campers alone for a while?”

Gwen sighed and slumped over.

“I should be fine for a good five minutes. Just try and hurry it up. I already interviewed them so you just need to pick them up.”

“Well alrighty then! I’ll see ya then Gwen!”

“See ya, David.”

A new counselor! How exciting! I wonder what they’re like. They can’t possibly be like the last counselor. I ventured on over to the back of camp and hoped in my car to drive into town. It didn’t take long to get to the diner. I stepped inside and looked around. There was only one person in the diner so that must be them! I walked on over and sat down across from them.

“You must be [Y/N], I’m David. One of the counselors at Camp Campbell.”

I met eyes with him soon feeling my heart skip a beat. I, don’t quite know why but it was probably nothing!

“Hi, my name’s [Y/N]”

“[Y/N]! What a nice name! Gwen told me to just pick you up and bring you on over to the camp. Are you all ready?”

“Oh yeah, sure I’m all set.”

“Wonderful! My car is right outside.”

I lead him to my car and we both stepped in after placing his stuff in the back trunk.

“Now [Y/N], have you had any past experience with camping?”

“A bit, me and my friends would go camping a lot, I haven’t been able to go out much recently though.”

“Oh well, you’ll get plenty of time outdoors at our camp!”

We drove to the camp, on the way we talked about normal camp stuff. I learned he was a fan of campfire songs! I told him I couldn’t wait to show him some of mine at the end of the day.

Once at the camp I lead him over to the mess hall where the campers were still eating their breakfast. I cleared my throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Now campers! I would like to introduce a new member of our camp. Welcome counselor [Y/N] to camp Campbell!” 

I looked over at [Y/N] and we exchanged a smile before he said hi to the rest of the kids.

We both got breakfast and sat down. 

“So at Camp Campbell after breakfast, we go over activities for the day, today we have a small hike planned.”

“Oh that sounds nice, nature is always a good place to be. With fresh air and all that other good stuff.”

“Oh, I agree! So we better finish up breakfast and get the campers ready.” 

It’s good to know that [Y/N] liked nature, he seemed like a really nice person! I still can’t really explain that sudden heart skips I got when he looked at me though. It’s like I freeze up for a moment and can’t do anything but look at him. It’s probably nothing I should worry about! So after breakfast, we gathered the kids to get their backpacks ready and set out into the woods. Once on the trail, I let [Y/N] walk alongside me with the campers behind us in a nice orderly line. Me and [Y/N] had struck up a nice conversation on our different hobbies. He was really funny as well! We laughed at each other’s jokes and whenever he laughed I got that feeling from before. I found the palms of my hands getting sweaty and an increased heart rate just from him smiling at me. It was something I hadn’t felt before. We must have a really good friendship going on!

The hike continued. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. The campers begrudgingly carried on until we found a clearing in a field. 

I walked out into the field, tall grass swayed in the light breeze as the sun shone above us. 

“Alright campers! This seems like a good place to stop and rest. Take this time to eat some snacks you brought with you.” I announced to the kids

“but don’t leave any wrappers! Leave nature as you saw it.” I added

I placed my hands on my hips and took in a breath of fresh air. I saw [Y/N] in the corner of my eye as he placed down his backpack.

“Wow, this is beautiful.”

[Y/N] said, walking on up alongside me. 

“I honestly don’t get out much, so this is a nice change.”

I laughed and smiled.

“I know right! Nature sure can be amazing!”

He was back at his bag, searching through it before pulling out a large blanket and spreading it out on top of the grass. 

“I thought it would be a good idea to bring some picnic stuff just in case anything like this happened.”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea! What did you bring?”

I took a seat on top of the blanket, bringing my backpack close to me and looking through it for my lunch. [Y/N] did the same as we sat next to each other. I pulled a brown paper bag from my backpack. Reaching inside I pulled out a simple PB&J sandwich along with a juice box and chips. I heard [Y/N] snort, trying to hold in a laugh once I pulled out my lunch.

“What’s so funny?”

I looked over at him, he had a hand over his mouth as he failed to hold in laughter. 

“You still drink juice boxes?”

“Why yes, I do! They are a perfectly fine way of holding a beverage!”

Just hearing that made [Y/N] topple over laughing. It was a bit embarrassing but, my heart leaped again hearing his laugh. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry laughing at you, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

[Y/N] regained himself, sitting upright again. I poked a hole in the top of my juice box before replying.

“It’s alright, I know I can be a bit silly at sometimes.”

“Well yeah but that’s what makes you you David.”

I tilted my head to one side, hearing what he had said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well like you said, you tend to be silly at times. There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s what makes you unique. Everyone has a bunch of traits that makes them unique.”

He looked around at all the other campers. Some of them sitting and picking at the grass, other’s chasing one another around.

“A lot of these kids have it as well. They each have something that makes them different from everyone else.”

He looked back over at me and smiled. 

“It’s just in our human nature!”

I suddenly felt a blunt pain in my back and was shoved forwards. I closed my eyes and braced for a rough impact but found myself fine. I opened my eyes to see [Y/N] below me. What was going on- Oh dear. I had my arms on either side of [Y/N] looming over him oh dear!! I quickly got off of him and dusted myself off.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry [Y/N]!!”

I felt heat rise to my face. Great job David you really messed up this time!

“Oh um, no it’s alright…”

“Are you sure?? We can go back to the campsite if you want.”

“No no it’s fine, I’m fine.”

He got up and brushed himself off. I turned around to see who had shoved me only too see Max and Neil. Neil held a frisbee and Max held a menacing grin. 

“Excuse me for a moment [Y/N].”

I got up and walked over to Max and Neil. 

“Now what was all that about? You nearly had me fall on top of our new counselor!”

“It looks to me like we helped you more than anything David,”

Max replied in a sarcastic tone.

“You and [Y/N] over there seem to have a pretty nice date going on~”

I felt my cheeks burn red at Max’s comment.

“It’s not a date! We’re just bonding over our new found friendship.”

“Suuuuuuuuuuure it is”

Neil chimed in after Max.

“It does seem like you do have a bit of a crush on him, whenever he smiles or even looks at you, you jump a little.”

“I-I do not!”

“Face it David, you got a crush on [Y/N]~”

“Now I do not know what has gotten into the both of your heads but me and [Y/N] are strictly-”

“Um, David?”

I quickly spun around and nearly jumped out of my skin seeing [Y/N] behind me.

“Oh! H-hello [Y/N]!”

I heard Max mutter something to Neil.

“It’s getting pretty dark out, I think we should head back to camp.”

I look up to see dark clouds moving towards us.

“You’re right, gather the campers so we can head back.”

I turned back to Max and Neil but they had already run away. I honestly don’t know how I was feeling right about now.

We all got back to camp just in the nick of time, once everyone was back in their tents it began to rain heavily. I zipped up the last tent and turned around to look at [Y/N]. He was sitting at one of the log benches. He didn’t seem to mind the rain, but he did look quite sad. I walked over to him, sitting next to him.

“Is everything alright?”

He shrugged and looked away from me. 

“You, don’t seem fine.”

He sighed and shrugged again, still not looking at me.

“[Y/N] can you please tell me what’s bothering you?”

[Y/N] looked up towards the sky, closing his eyes and sighing again. 

“Do you sometimes wish you were never made the way that you were?”

He looked over at me, his eyes where. Dull. Not full of life and joy like moments ago.

“Oh well, I don’t know. Does it matter?”

“I mean, I guess it doesn’t really.” 

He looked away again before standing up.

“It’s late, I should get to bed.”

I looked up at him, wishing I could do something.

“Well if there’s anything I can do,”

I reached out and took his hand.

“You can always rely on me.”

I smiled at him, and I could see him crack a weak grin.

“Good night David.”

“Good night [Y/N]”


End file.
